Timmy Has a Bad Day
by synthesisergangrape
Summary: The day begins like any other, with his boyfriend AJ messing around...Until...


One beautiful day on the shcool bus...

"...I can balance a Yugioh deck on my junk!" exclaimed AJ, and he did so, only one corner of a card cut the side of his ballsack and he screamed like a little bitch. "Stupid hicks..." muttered Chester "Hey, hey, hey! If you don't like it then get the fuck away, nigger." yelled Timmy, he picked up a card, sharpened it on the edge of his hat, and sliced Chester's big black dick off and bludgeoned him to near-death "Damn, thanks for sticking up for me, Timmy!" he gave Timmy a teaseing spank of his ass.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE SHITS WE ARE HERE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY BUS OR I'M GOING TO JAIL FOR MASS CHILD-FUCKING AND YOU WILL BE BURIED WITH MY SMEG ALL OVER YOUR FACE!"

In unison, all of the students got the heck out of the bus, except for Chester who was knocked out cold "Hee hee! Black, white, blue, I'll take any kid!" the bus driver closed the door and drove off to a nearby forest, unzipping his pants and digging his hand into his foreskin, he licked some of the wet smeg/blood off his dick "Oh yeah, you're gonna fucking get it!"

-In class-

"Ahh, fuck man, gonna get that bitch tonight, even if I have to kill her Daddy!" Francais yelled out among his jock friends, Timmy just ignored them and continued writing his essay -"HEY TIMMY!" Tooty crept up on him, he couldn't believe how much she let herself go. After a year of no contact (and avoidance) she put on 200lb, became a mega feminist (like Mega Pokemon but bad) and she only washed once a month, so you could smell this putrid fishy stench, and if you listened closely, you could hear the germs fucking each other, reproducing. "HOLY CHRIST ON A LOLLIPOP!" Timmy screamed, he could smell a heavy, warm milky musky scent "Fuck! You smell like rotten milk mixed with old, rotten ham! You disgusting woman!" At this moment Tooty punched him in the face, well tried to, she was so slow that Timmy just took out the bloodied yugioh card and cut the fat off her arms to speed things up, after she punched him..."Well, that was uneventful" he just shrugged it off, stood up and kicked her in the cunt "Stupid bitch"

Class was drawing to a near when over the intercom "H-h-hehe-he-Hello class...this is FAIRIES! I have some news, the school bus driver has contracted 300 different kinds of AIDS, so you will be driven back by some replacement driver or something, well that's it class, oh yeah keep sucking bitch! You're gonna get my nasty jizz all over your-" the intercom cut out after a pro-longed orgasm bellowed through the speakers. "Did he and miss..." Francais vomited all over Timmy's desk "What the hell Francais! Why did you do that you fucking fag?" Francais was so hurt by Timmy's homophobia he began to cry like a crybaby bitch "How does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" AJ interrupte the two and through the new hole on his balls, he projectile pissed into his mouth "DUDE GROSS!" Francais ran out of the classroom, gulping down the piss like lemonade.

-At Lunch-

"Man, I wish they had some ice cream...fuckin' Frendlies, man" AJ sobbed to himself "Hey! You don't have to fret AJ! We'll get some later when we go out alright?" he kissed him on th elips and fondled his new hole "Aah! That actually feels really good!" they were interrupted by Tooty, again, only this time she had a smile" Room for...2 more?" they nodded and she sat her HUGE ass down on the bench, collapsing under her weight, unfortunatly AJ's balls were swining extra low and got caught, he tried to lift it off but when he moved just a few inches to far, his balls were shredded the fuck off! "HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS AHHH!" AJ ran around the cafeteria, blood flying and glooping (?) onto the dirty, gunk and dried semen covered floor. After a few minutes of calming down and dipping the lower half of his body in a freezer, afterwards they went back to their table and saw 25 plates, all stacked on top of eahc other "Fuck me..." Timmy said to himself '"Did she just...eat all that?" he walked over and saw mashed potatoes, pizzas, burgers, burgerbuns, ketchup, mustard, mayyonaise, cum and some shit on her tits and vajayjay (she was so fucking fat she couldn't wear clothes)

"Man, no wonder I went gay!" exclaimed Timmy as he and AJ went away for some private time...  
"Oh Timmy! You're always so rough around there!" AJ yelped whe Timmy smacked his cute shota butt "Oh yeah, I am going to fuck you so hard you'll wonder how you exist!" Timmy started to pump, in and out of the nerdy hicks chubby hole, going faster and faster "OH YEAH OH FUCK YEAH-" AJ stopped when he realized something "That's not my asshole...it's my-AAAAH!" blood eas everywhere! On the toilet, the walls, the toilet paper, the toilet mags' and on Timmy's dick "You know, this doesn't feel so bad..." Timmy started to pump his gory dick back into AJ's hole-where-his-balls-use-to-be-but-his-dick-is-there. He started to jerk AJ off as he came near orgasm, though Aj came first, and a yellow-ish, white substance stained Timmy's pants and shoes "OOOoooh, fuck yeah!" Timmy and AJ fell asleep in each others arms in the school bathroom, in a loving embrace.


End file.
